There was another Lily
by Queen of Muses
Summary: Dudley had a twin sister, she is magical and abandoned at birth because she is albino. she goes to hogwarts with Harry. will eventually be DMHP & RWOC rated for later


This is a story by me, Medusa, it is also my first fanfic so be nice, in this story the only major differences are- Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban

- Draco's mother is dead

- An old grandmother has brought up Draco

- Dudley has a magical twin sister abandoned at birth 9 (Lily)

- There's a new first year, other than Lily.

Nothing you recognise belongs to me (unless you have a friend called Lily)

BEGIN

There was another Lily

The albino baby, born with white hair, white skin

The small baby, the baby born second, that day, to that mother

The baby born with green eyes

The baby whose parent gave it away

The baby whose parents kept the fat baby boy blond haired, red cheeked

The baby who grew up as Lily Garden

The baby who went to Hogwarts and met her lost cousin

The baby whose cousin was Harry Potter

The pure white girl sat on platform nine and three quarters watching the groups of parents and children chatter some of the young kids looking sick the even younger ones looking sick with envy. A particular boy she noticed he was the only person without red hair in a gaggle of wrangers. He looked part sick part curious. The red headed woman with them she knew, Mrs Weasley was friends with her adopted mother. Lily gathered her stuff together and went over to the Weasley clan.

"Mrs Weasley" the large woman swung around to face her.

"Oh hello Lily dear, what's the matter?"

"Mum said to ask you to tea on Thursday and I'm supposed to stick with Ron for the journey."

"Alright dear" and switching her attention to the group of red heads, the black haired boy having wandered off, said, "Off you all go dears and stay out of trouble"

Lily grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled him through the crowd, as soon as she was out of sight of Mrs Weasley she let go.

"If anyone asks we spent the journey together OK?"

"OK" the redheaded boy muttered, rubbing his hand. As Lily sped of he gave what could just, if you had heard it, be judged a longing sigh.

The girl walked quickly through the train as she entered one of the carriages someone behind the door jumped out and dragged her to the ground.

"Got you now G… oh, um, I'm sorry, um I thought you were someone else." The heavy weight on top of Lily lifted of and she got up. She stared coldly at the blond haired boy in front of her she was perhaps a centimetre taller than him but much more imposing. Right now the boy looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She stared at him for another moment then smiled. The boy instantly recovered a little bearing.

"I'm Draco" he stuck out a hand she shook it.

"Lily," she looked him up and down, " you forgot to mention that you were one of the infamous Malfoys."

The boy looked embarrassed. "Yeah well, that's pretty much a death sentence these days."

Lily heard the train whistle "lets find a carriage."

"With me? I mean you aren't worried or anything."

Lily shook her head. Down the corridor they found a carriage empty, apart from the black haired boy she had seen earlier. She dragged Draco in.

"Hey can we sit here?" the boy turned to face them she noticed he had eyes just like hers.

"Um sure."

"Great I'm Lily and this is Draco," she stared for a minute, "you're muggle born right?"

"Well, I grew up as a muggle but my parents were magical, they died." The black haired boy explained. Lily stared at him again,

"so you're Harry Potter," she stated calmly. Draco in the corner sounded like he was having a heart attack.

The boy looked surprised, "is it written on my head or something" he muttered.

"Do you know what this means Draco?" Lily asked. Although she got no answer from Draco (not surprising as the boy was having severe difficulty breathing) she still explained, "It means we are all orphans."

Ron Weasley stumbled along the swaying carriage, looking in compartments and apologising to the occupants. He opened the door of the last carriage to find that there were only three people in it and one of them was Lily. Her and a blond boy appeared to be teaching the boy who'd gone through the barrier with him to play exploding snap.

Lily looked up. "What do you want Ron?"

"Um everywhere else is full, can I sit with you guys?"

Lily rolled her eyes, it looked really weird, like emerald discs revolving in deep snow.

"OK Ron, this is Harry this is Draco guys this is Ron Weasley" the guys nodded both glad for different reasons that Lily had left their names out of the introduction. For both of them it was a race to make friends before people realised who they were. Most of them weren't as nice as Lily.

THE END

DRACO: so in this story I'm not a bitch

ME: No

DRACO: owwww I liked being a bitch

HARRY: look at it this way now you can have the pleasure of my company

DRACO: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH run away run away

HARRY: & you don't get turned into a ferret

DRACO: Hmmmmm a plus

RON: stares love struck at Lily

LILY: Hides behind Draco

ME: guys

HARRY & DRACO: talk about random stuff, cars, Lily, pigs, Lily, giant mice eating polar bears, Lily….

ME:** GUYS**

EVERY ONE: talks louder

ME: fires gun into ceiling

EVERYONE: is very quite

ME: finally

Now every one send reviews, you must send reviews, it is vital to the health of all the pet rocks in the world that you send reviews OK

Good

Bye bye now


End file.
